Tutor Troubles
by MountaineerTookieClothespin
Summary: Chapter 4 is now uploaded! Yay! I'm back with another chapter for this story! Who does Rory have to tutor? Read and find out! Trory.
1. Signing up

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gilmore Girls show or any of the characters.

A/N: Dean and Rory broke up after the accident, and Jess left and never came back after the accident.

Rory Gilmore smiled happily, as she stepped away from the Chilton bulletin board.

She had just finished signing the sign up sheet that was asking for volunteer tutors.

Rory knew it would probably eat up a good chunk of her time, but it was definitely worth the effort.

This would look great on her Harvard application.

She just hoped that they assigned her someone that she could tolerate.

The information sheet on the tutor program said, that they would announce the tutor/student partners next Monday.

Rory wasn't sure what subject that she would be tutoring, but it didn't really matter because she was good at all her subjects.

As she walked to her bus stop, her thoughts turned to Tristan.

Surprisingly enough he hadn't been bothering her lately.

Rory figured it was probably because of all the trouble that he had gotten into.

She had heard that he was almost shipped off to military school, but that at the last minute his dad, and the school had given him a second chance.

What amazed Rory about the situation was that he had actually stayed out of trouble.

The only rumor that she had heard about him lately was that he might be failing History.

But Rory figured that it was none of her business, so she just went about her regular activities and totally ignored Tristan.

Monday morning, Rory exited her first class of the day holding a slip of paper.

Written on the paper, was the name of the person that they had assigned her too tutor.

Rory was still in shock over what that little piece of plain, white paper had revealed.

She had to tutor Tristan!

Rory managed to slip through the day without having to talk to Tristan.

If she saw him head in her direction, she would simply duck into the bathroom, or an empty classroom. 

And wait until he was out of sight before leaving.

When Rory finally got home that afternoon, she was exhausted from dodging him all day long.

Later that night when Lorelai got home from work, Rory greeted her at the front door with, "You are not going to believe who I have to tutor!"

"Who?" Lorelai asked.

"Tristan! I can't believe that they stuck me with Tristan." Rory said. Her face going red, an indication of her growing frustration.

"Okay honey, just calm down. It can't be all that bad. How long do you have to tutor him?" Lorelai asked her.

"Yes it is all that bad. He is mean to me! I have to tutor him for a month! A whole month" Rory groaned.

"Well, I thought that you said, that he hasn't been bothering you lately. And that he's stayed out of trouble."

"He has, but do you know what he could do? He could just goof off, and not really learn anything! Do you know how bad that would look on my record, if the person that I tutored for a whole month still ended up failing History?" Rory asked in exasperation.

Lorelai wrinkled her nose. "History? You have to tutor him in History?" she asked.

"Yes!"

"Well, honey I'm sorry that you got stuck with Tristan, but maybe, just maybe he's changed for the better" Lorelai stated optimistically.

"I sure hope so, but I doubt it" Rory groaned as she buried her face in her hands.

A/N: Well, what did you guys think? Should I continue? Please push the little purple button, so that I at least know you read it. Please keep all reviews G rated with no implied or bleeped out with stars cuss words. Thanks!


	2. Tristan and Rory

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls show or any of the characters. I do not own anything pertaining to Harvard. I am not affiliated with Harvard in any way.

The next morning, Tristan cornered Rory outside of homeroom.

"So, when do you want to us to meet, to study?" Tristan asked her.

"_Never_" Rory thought.

"Well, you'll have to come over to my house to work." Rory answered.

"That's cool. But why your house?" Tristan asked her.

"Because, you have a car and I don't. Now, I have to get to homeroom." Rory said.

"Okay. I'll catch you at lunch, to finish working out the details" Tristan said. After quickly patting her arm, he left.

"_Remember, this is for Harvard_" Rory thought to herself, as she walked into her homeroom.

After Rory had gotten her lunch tray, she headed into the dining hall.

Tristan was watching for her. When he saw her, he got up and walked over to her.

"Hey. I'm sitting over here."

Before Rory could say a word, Tristan had taken her tray and headed for the table where he had been sitting at, and eating his own lunch.

Wordlessly, she followed him. 

But after she had sat down, Rory noticed people looking at them and whispering to each other.

To late, she realized what Tristan taking her tray, and then them sitting together looked like.

"Tristan, you shouldn't have taken my tray," she hissed.

Tristan looked up at her, with a totally confused look on his face. "Why not? I was only trying to be a gentlemen."

"Forget it" Rory told him.

"Let's get down to business. How bad are you doing in History?" Rory asked him.

Tristan winced. "I'm pretty much failing." 

"Okay. So, we should probably meet about twice a week. What days work best for you?" Rory asked.

"I'm open to pretty much anytime. Whatever works best for you" Tristan replied.

"Um, how about Saturdays, and Mondays after school?" Rory asked him.

"That's works fine for me. But don't you think your boyfriend will want you to spend Saturdays with him?"

Rory shifted uncomfortably. "I'm, uh, not with Dean anymore."

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry. Do you have another boyfriend?" Tristan asked her.

"No, I don't" Rory answered.

"Okay, well then Saturday, and Monday after school, it is" Tristan told her.

After Rory had finished her lunch, she wrote out directions to her house for Tristan.

"See you on Saturday" Rory called over her shoulder as she walked out of the dining hall.

Rory got up fairly early for a Saturday morning, so she was very surprised to see Tristan standing at her door an hour after she had rolled out of bed.

"Oh, hi. I didn't expect to see you this early" Rory said.

For just a minute, she wondered how she looked.

"_I've barely looked in a mirror_," Rory thought to herself.

Before she could continue this train of thought, Tristan spoke. "Sorry. Am I to early?"

"I guess it's okay. But let's work on the porch. My mom's still not awake," Rory told him.

"That's fine" Tristan answered.

"I'll be right back," Rory said.

Tristan shrugged and went to sit down on the porch steps.

Suddenly, Rory poked her head back out the door. "I forgot to ask. Do you like coffee?"

"Yeah, actually I do" Tristan replied.

"Okay" Rory said, and shut the door again.

Hurrying into the kitchen, she prepped the coffee maker and then flipped it on.

Taking a piece of paper, she wrote Lorelai a note, telling her that she and Tristan were outside on the porch studying.

Rory left the note on the counter.

Grabbing two coffee mugs, Rory made them some coffee and headed outside.

"Here" she said as she handed Tristan his coffee cup.

"I didn't know what you liked in your coffee, so it's just black."

Tristan smiled at her. 'Black is fine. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now, did you bring your history book?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, here it is" Tristan said.

He opened it to the place where he was supposed to be.

"Okay" Rory began as she and Tristan bent their heads together over the book.

A/N: So, what did you guys think? Should I continue with this? Please click the little, purple button and leave a review, so that I at least know that you read it. Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks!


	3. Noon

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls show, books, any of the characters, or anything pertaining to the show, or its characters.

A/N: Hey guys! Here's an update! Remember to REVIEW! Look for an update on The Blizzard soon! And if you haven't read it then check it out! It's a Gilmore Girls one! REVIEW!!!!!

Lorelai groaned and sat up rubbing her eyes. "What is that noise?"

Squinting and tilting her head, Lorelai heard Rory's high-pitched laughter echoing through the closed window.

"What is going on?" Lorelai glanced at the clock; it read 12:00 pm.

"Man, I can't believe Rory let me sleep this long. I know it's Saturday, but, hey, she always wakes me up by at least 9:00 to go get coffee at Luke's. What's going on? And why is she laughing?"

Lorelai pushed back her covers and shuddered at the cool breeze wafting gently from her overhead fan. Stepping onto the rug that lay beside her bed she stretched and softly walked over to the window. Pushing aside the sheer curtain she glanced outside to the back porch. Seeing that no one was there, she shrugged and turned back around. "Guess she's on the front porch."

Grabbing an outfit that Rory, had apparently laid out for her, she headed for the shower.

Fifteen minutes later, she emerged with her short, dark hair, wrapped in a pure white bath towel.

Heading down the stairs, she wavered between her curiosity about who was on the porch with Rory, and her desire for a cup of coffee. Coffee won and taking long, hurried steps; she reached the kitchen and grabbed the note lying in front of the coffee maker.

It simply said,

_Mom, I'm out on the front porch. Coffee's already made._

Lorelai grabbed the pot and poured a big cup of coffee. Sniffing at it and seeing no steam coming from it, she popped it in the microwave and grabbed a muffin off of the kitchen table.

Lorelai's curiosity took center stage and grinning she headed into Rory's room and glanced out her window. What she saw made her drop her muffin. Looking down at her slightly mashed muffin she frowned and looked back out the window. There on her front porch, sat Rory and Tristan. But that was far from the weirdest part. Rory was laughing and looked like she was having a good time hanging out with Tristan! Rory was bathed in a pool of warm, yellow sunshine and her hair looked like it had golden high lights. Tristan was gazing at her in admiration as she threw back her head and laughed, shaking her brown hair when she tilted her head and smiled becomingly at Tristan.

Lorelai scrunched her nose up and grabbing her muffin, blew on it, took a bite, and muttered, "Five second rule."

With measured steps Lorelai stopped by the microwave, took her hot cup out gingerly, and turning on her heel, she strode to the front door and opening it smiled at the picture Rory made, sitting with her back toward the sun, and facing the door, with her head bent over an open book.

Tristan was facing Rory so; he didn't see Lorelai standing in the open doorway behind him. 

A gentle breeze came blowing across the porch and wafted the steam, coming off of Lorelai's cup, toward Rory.

Rory sniffed and looking up spotted Lorelai, who was watching her daughter, with a steady gaze.

When Rory looked up and smiled, Tristan twisted around to see what she was looking at. Seeing Lorelai, he jumped up and smiling, stuck his hand out and said, "Nice to meet you, Ms. Gilmore."

Lorelai eyed him and wearily stuck her hand out. "Nice to meet you too, Tristan."

"Hey, sleepyhead. You finally woke up?" Rory asked with a grin.

Lorelai nodded and smiled. "Yeah. And by the way, gee thanks for the wake up shake."

"Sorry, I lost track of time, and even if I hadn't, I wouldn't have been able to go to Luke's yet, anyway, because we've been studying." Rory explained.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot you were tutoring Tristan for History class." Lorelai said, as an understanding expression dawned across her face. "Well, that solves one little mystery." Lorelai muttered.

"Yeah, and I think he might actually get a passing grade on this next test." Rory answered with a small smile Tristan's way.

"Hope so. But I've got to get going, now. And don't worry, Ms. Study bug, I'm going to work on my history paper tonight." Tristan said with a teasing grin at Rory.

Rory smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear, showing off her diamond ear studs.

"Nice earrings." Tristan commented on his way past Rory.

"Thanks. A present from my Grandparents." Rory said as way of an explanation.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Ms. Gilmore. See you Monday, Rory." Tristan said some of his old cockiness returning.

Rory walked over and stood beside Lorelai as they watched him pull out of the driveway.

After he left, Rory picked up their coffee mugs and tried to go inside, but Lorelai was blocking her path.

Rory didn't realize that she was grinning from ear to ear, until she looked down at her reflection in the leftover coffee that was floating around in the mugs she held in her small, white hands.

"Oh, hon." Was all Lorelai said.

A/N: What did you guys think? Please leave a review and let me know. Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks!


	4. Mother and Daughter

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls show, books, characters, or merchandise, or anything like that. I do not own anything pertaining to Harvard and I am not affiliated with Harvard in any way.

A/N: Sorry for the long hiatus but here is a new update. I'm pretty busy now a days, so bear with me.

"What do you mean?" Rory asked Lorelai curiously.

"You just look kind of dreamy." Lorelai told her.

"Dreamy about what?" Rory asked.

Lorelai cocked her head in the direction of the trail of gravel smoke still left from Tristan's exit.

"About Tristan?" Rory squealed.

"Yeah. You were all smiley and just generally dreamy looking." Lorelai teased.

"Please. I'm happy that he was nice. He actually studied. I think he's going to pass this test. And if he passes History it will look really great…"

"On your application to Harvard." Lorelai finished for her.

Rory gave her a look and walked passed her. "I thought you wanted me to go to Harvard."

"That's not the question or the issue here." Lorelai argued.

"What issue? It's not that big a deal. I had a good time with Tristan. He made me laugh and it made me happy that he actually studied. Plus, he likes coffee." Rory said.

"Ah ha!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Ah ha, what?" Rory asked as she set the coffee mugs in the sink and walked into her room.

"You never point out if a guy likes coffee unless you like him. You know that I might like him if he likes coffee so you brought that little tid-bit up so that I might view him in a more favorable light. So…HA!" Lorelai exclaimed triumphantly.

Rory heaved a deep sigh. "Please, can we stop talking about this? I like Tristan…"

"I knew it!" Lorelai crowed in satisfaction.

"As I was saying. I like Tristan as a friend…note the friend part." Rory said pointedly.

"Fine. But we'll see who's right in the end. I'm gonna win." Lorelai jabbed.

Rory sighed again and plopped on her un-made bed, letting the sunshine soak her in its warmth.

"Did you know that you have highlights in your hair?" Lorelai asked abruptly.

Rory lifted her head a little bit and looked at Lorelai. "I do? I didn't put any in."

"No. I mean natural highlights. You can see them when the sun shines on your hair. It makes it look all shiny and like you have red highlights. It's really pretty."

Rory jumped up, grabbed a hand mirror, and brought it over to the window. "I don't see it."

Lorelai walked over and re-positioned the mirror. "See?"

"Cool! It does look like I have high lights."

"You do. It's just natural highlights. My little gorgeous girl." Lorelai crooned.

Rory laughed and grabbing a pillow off of her bed, smacked Lorelai with it, laughing the whole time.

Lorelai crowed indignantly and pounced upon Rory's other pillow and came up swinging.

Rory ran out of the room with Lorelai hot on her heels. "Come back here, missy!"

"Eat my dust!" Rory yelled back barely getting the sentence out she was laughing so hard.

They circled the couch each one trying to get a pillow smack in on the other one but neither one succeeding.

Rory suddenly bolted through the door and out onto the front yard.

Lorelai gaped and followed quickly after her. "I'm going to win! Say I win!"

"NO!" Rory bellowed and smacked her with her pillow when Lorelai got to close.

"That was cold!"

"So not! I'm winning!" Rory squealed.

Lorelai took advantage of Rory's distraction to get a good smack in.

Rory fell over and took Lorelai with her, so that they were lying in the grass, half-heartedly popping each other with their pillows and giggling helplessly.

Babette who had come out to retrieve Apricot just looked at them and shaking her head she scooped Apricot up and walked back inside.

A/N: Well there's an update. It may not be that long, but it is an update. Remember to REVIEW! Please keep all reviews clean and G rated. Thanks.


End file.
